


I've Got Your Back, You've Got My Heart

by oliverfelicity (wilsonrogers)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Introspection, olicity - Freeform, post 5x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilsonrogers/pseuds/oliverfelicity
Summary: Set almost immediately after 5x23, where (in my head / a perfect world) ARGUS comes to help Oliver retrieve Team Arrow, nobody is severely injured, and Samantha and William are staying indefinitely in Star City. Necessary conversations ensue.





	I've Got Your Back, You've Got My Heart

As the light filters in through the thin curtains, indicating the beginning of a new day, Oliver squints, moves to adjust his arm, and...realizes it is currently trapped under a warm, cozy body beside him. A familiar one. One that he has longed for, dreamt of for so long, only waking up to another cold, dreary day down in the Arrow cave. Could it actually be…?

After all those months, after over a year of wishing things could’ve been different, he still can’t quite believe it. He’s still trying to figure out when and how he deserved to have Felicity back in his arms, this brave, beautiful, strong woman who deserved everything good, everything that wasn’t him.

As if she can hear his thoughts (knowing her, she probably can), Felicity stirs and turns to him, her sleepy expression and soft smile still as endearing as during the first time he had the privilege of sleeping next to her, all those years ago.

“Hey,” she murmurs, reaching in to cup his face. Oliver blinks.

“Hey,” he replies. He’s not sure quite what to say, and she knows, even understands. After everything with the island and William and Adrian, what’s there left to talk about? 

“You’re thinking too much,” Felicity whispers. “We’re alive, and there’s no sense in reliving the ways it could’ve gone down.” Oliver flushes at the comment and looks down. 

“I know,” he responds. “Thank god you had the sense and brains to deactivate some of the explosions closest to the team and went into the bunker just in time. And even after that, it was still mostly Lyla and Argus, and-” He’s interrupted by Felicity ever so gently placing a finger on his lips. 

“Oliver,” she says, her expression morphing into something more serious, “listen to me. We’re here now, and we’re not going anywhere. We’re safe.”

“I know, I know. It’s just- do I really still deserve this?” Oliver admits in uncertainty, running his hand through his bed head. 

“We’ve been through this. Multiple times, actually. You do. Yeah, you made mistakes, and yeah, I needed space, but we both did. I want to marry you, Oliver Queen. I never stopped. But now, we’re going back into this as two people who needed to grow apart in order to find each other again, and we’ve both learned our lessons. We’re different now, but that can make this, us, better.”

“When did you get so wise?” Oliver muses, smiling at the way his girl never fails to amaze him.

“I've always been wise,” Felicity teases. “I mean, someone has to wear the pants in this relationship, and it most definitely is not you.”

“Touche,” Oliver concedes, sliding his legs to the edge of the bed to lift himself up. For the first time in a long time, he feels safe. Content. Though the circumstances bringing them together were unfortunate, Samantha and William’s return to his life feels like the final puzzle piece complete in his journey as the Green Arrow. And with Felicity back in his arms, well, he can’t wait to see where this goes. 

Both of them, he notices, slide into their domestic routine like nothing’s changed. They move around in the kitchen in a familiar dance, Felicity handing him the bowls and utensils because in the year they spent apart, she still has not gained the ability to cook. It’s a little ironic, actually, that a woman much more brilliant than Oliver in virtually all aspects of life is so unable to make a proper meal, but sue him, he relishes in it. Felicity moans in delight at the stack of golden fluffy pancakes in front of her, and the sound does…. _things_ to Oliver’s gut. 

“One thing I definitely missed about not being with you was the food,” Felicity remarks as she begins to devour the plate in front of her. 

“Oh, so you’re only dating me because of my excellent culinary skills?” Oliver jokes, smiling nonetheless. 

“Of course,” Felicity teases back, groaning happily yet again as she makes her way through the plate. As Oliver watches her eat, the thought lurking in the back of the brain, the one he so desperately tried to shove down, comes roaring back in his ears in full force. _You could’ve lost her_ , it echoes. _Youcould’velostheryoucould’velostyoucould’ve_ -

“Oliver.”

At the sound of Felicity’s voice, Oliver jolts back to reality. Felicity’s always been able to read him like a book, better than anyone, and the concerned expression on her face proves it.

“I know what you’re thinking,” she says slowly. “But how many times do I have to say this to you until you truly believe it? You saved us. I may have bought the team some extra time, but you managed to be the hero we all knew you were and got us out of there. We’re alive, thanks to you.”

“Yeah, well,” Oliver replies sheepishly, already feeling better from her words, “I’ve got your back.”

“And you’ve got my heart,” Felicity responds instantly. “You always have.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! title and prompt is based off an olicity edit i saw on tumblr from ages ago. oliver and felicity will forever be my favorite otp of all time and i truly hope we'll see them communicate more in season 6 :)


End file.
